Blame it on the Casanova
by AmiAuron
Summary: When Yi Jung fears Ga Eul will be taken away from him by none other than his best friend, Woo Bin, Will he be willing to do what it takes to get her back? YiJung/GaEul Soujirou/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

This is based off the Korean Version. I've desided to try a romance with the best couple of the series. Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

Disclaimer: I do not own hana yori dango/ boys before flowers.

* * *

So Yi Jung was driving around with surprisingly no place to go. He thought about visiting Chu Ga Eul. Why shouldn't he? It had been a while since he'd last seen her and he was sure she missed him. Yeah, that was it. He also found he had a huge craving for porridge.

"I have more than one reason to go. The Porridge there is very good and I am very hungry because I didn't eat breakfast today." Yi Jung convinced himself. Like the Casanova was going to willingly admit there was a girl HE wanted to see more than she wanted to see him. Along the way to Ga Eul's work place, he began thinking of cleaver ruses to say or do while there. "I'll eat my food slowly so she'll stare at me longer and then I'll--" He stopped when he realized something: That he was giddy. "Sigh…when did I become like Jun Pyo. I'm NEVER this giddy when it comes to seeing any woman…" He thought about going somewhere else but he was already parked in front of the restaurant. "Well…I'm already here and I really AM hungry…so I'm not here to see her…" he began to convince himself again. "I'll just order the food to go…and I won't stay for idle chitchat!" (rrriiight)

Yi Jung stepped out of his multi-expensive car began to walk toward the door of the restaurant. Before he could open it, someone from the other side was walking out. To his surprise, it was the person he "didn't" go to see.

"Sumbe…" Ga Eul said surprised. It had indeed been a long time since she last saw him. "What brings you here?"

"Porridge. What else?" Yi Jung answered smugly.

"Ah…ok go right in." She moved out of the doorway so he could go inside. "I got somewhere I need to be. I'll see you around." She bowed and began to leave.

Yi Jung was left dumbfounded. She hardly paid him any mind and was now leaving. Where could she be going? And why wasn't she happy to see him? It had been such a long time since she last saw Yi Jung and all she could say to him was "What brings you here? I got somewhere I need to be."? Yi Jung was now outraged.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked subtly thinking that if he gave her a ride, he would know where she was going without having to ask her and not seem inquisitive.

"No. I can walk. I'm meeting someone at the park." She told him. "You look hungry," She added "go ahead and eat some porridge."

Now what was he going to do? His master plan was going down hill and it was going down FAST. Who was she going to see? Jan Di? No she was with Jun Pyo for today. Who else could it be? Could it possibly be a guy? He had to know but she was already walking away. He didn't want to damper his image by chasing after a girl. Ga Eul was getting further and further away now so he did the only think he could do. Watch. He watched her walk down to the end of the street and turn left towards the park, only the park was too the right. Not only that, but a car had stopped in front of her which she got into happily. Yi Jung was astonished. Not because she lied to him, but because the car belonged to his best friend, Song Woo Bin.

Forgetting about his porridge, he quickly walked back to his car and followed them.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know its really short but I'm kinda experimenting. I'm also in the middle of my other story(The hearts fire fighter).

I hope you enjoy. I'll make the next chapter longer I promise!

Please read and review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay I had to update my other story. Not easy working on 2 stories at once XD seems I dug my own grave.**

**Anyway I a LOT of fun writing this chapter so ENJOY! as promised its LONGER than the first lol**

**Disclamier: I don't own hana yori dango/boys before flowers**

* * *

Following the car of the of someone who's father is the head of the underground isn't the easiest thing to do in the world. For one thing, Yi Jung's car wasn't your average car that any normal person would drive around in. Just by looking at it, you knew it cost more than a house. Also, if Woo Bin saw it, he would clearly know it was Yi Jung's car. They were best friends, why wouldn't he notice? Taking all that to mind, Yi Jung kept a respectable distance from Woo Bin's car which was being "guarded" by four other cars. Two in on each side, one in the back and one in the front. Woo Bin usually tells his bodyguards not to follow him so Yi Jung wondered why he wanted to be guarded today. Just where was he headed with Ga Eul?

"Ga Eul, guess what?" Woo Bin asked turning towards the passenger seat with a huge smile.

"Hmm?" she questioned

"Take a look at the car on the left."

She saw a black, normal looking car. It was nothing special so she wondered why he was telling her to look at it.

"What about it?" she asked him.

"Ok, now take a look at the car two cars behind that one." He told her not dropping his smile.

She turned around in her seat and searched around for the car she was told to look for. When she finally found it, she quickly turned back around in her seat stunned.

"It's Yi Jung Sumbe!"

Woo Bin laughed. "Yup. Your Casanova Prince seems to be following us." He teased.

"He's not my Casanova Prince!" Ga Eul shouted. "Why is he following us?!"

"Hmm, why would a man follow the woman he likes?" Woo Bin still wore his Oscar worthy smile "I have no idea."

"Woo Bin Sumbe!" Ga Eul blushed. "He doesn't like me…he said he hates good girls and doesn't like to get involved with them."

"Heh, what makes you so sure? He's following us isn't he?"

She turned around to see if his car was still there, which it was.

"Why…." Her face got sadly serious.

"Hey, hey, don't put up that face. Let's have some fun with it." Woo Bin mused as his he sped up his car. "Let's see how far the Casanova will 'not get involved' with this 'good girl'"

"Sumbe! I don't want this! I only wanted you to take me to the drug store!" she yelled holding onto her seat.

"Ga Eul, for today I want you to just call me Woo Bin. Drop the Sumbe. Also, I'd like to add, that after today," He turned to her and deepened his smile. "I will make you a very happy lady."

He shifted gears in his car and pushed down the gas. Making a signal to one of his bodyguards in the car next to him, he zigzagged through all the cars and headed for the exit.

* * *

The four black cars, Woo Bin's bodyguards, had all lined up in front of Yi Jung's car and forced him not only to slow down but to lose sight of Woo Bin's car.

"What's all this? Seems he knows I was following him." Yi Jung said to himself. "What is he up to?" Just then, his phone beeped and he got a text message. It was from Woo Bin.

"Sorry about this, we want to be alone tonight. You don't mind right?" Said the message. Yi Jung's eyes filled annoyance as he angrily typed back his message. His pride was a bit hurt for being caught.

"Why are YOU with her? Where are you going!?" **SEND**

**NEW MESSAGE:** "We're going to the airport if you MUST KNOW. I want to take her some place private where I can look at her beautiful smile and keep it all for myself."

"Woo Bin is that really YOU?" **SEND**. Yi Jung was not only outraged, he was stunned that Woo Bin would do something like this.

**NEW MESSAGE: **"I guess you've rubbed off on me, I'm becoming more like you."

Blood was rising to Yi Jung's head. This had been the first time he ever wanted to throw Woo Bin into a tub of boiling lava. He shoved his phone in his coat pocket. He had to find a way to get passed the bodyguard's cars. It wouldn't be easy but he was pissed. Looking over to his right, he saw exit leading to downtown (I've never been to Korea, but I'm sure they gotta have a downtown right?) It was really easy to get to the airport from downtown and it would be easier to lose the bodyguards that way. He began to slow down so that the bodyguards would move more ahead and not be able to turn around and take the exit. It worked Swerving as fast as he could, he took the exit and headed downtown and towards the airport.

It was clear Woo Bin had a death wish.

* * *

"Sum—Woo Bin! Why are we at the airport!?" Shrieked an utterly confused and shaken Ga Eul.

"I want to take a little detour." Woo Bin answered opening her door. He held out his hand to her to help her out. "I promised I'd make you a very happy lady."

"But—but I-I-I-I don't have any luggage or I…" Woo Bin yanked her out the car and pulled her body towards his. Bringing his face extremely close to hers, he showed her his special Woo Bin smile again.

"Please trust me." He told her holding her exceptionally tight and even closer to his body than she was before.

"Ah..uh..o…kay" She melted in his hands.

Woo Bin smiled and grabbed her hand. They began running into the airport. He looked around for the desk he needed and quickly ran to it with Ga Eul. Once there, he let go of her hand to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet. Pulling out a red card, he flashed it at the lady there who quickly stiffened when she saw it.

"I would like to use the Song's private Jet please. I hope it's not being used." Woo Bin told the lady casually.

"Of-of course! Where would you like to go Mr. Song?"

Woo Bin turned towards Ga Eul. He smiled as he grabbed her face and slowly ran his finger down her check. "You can use some sun. A nice tan would make your face even more radiant than it already is." Ga Eul's face turned red. Woo Bin turned back to the lady behind the desk whose face was equally as red as Ga Eul's. "The Galapagos Islands." He told her.

"Woo Bin!" Shouted Ga Eul. "I can't go there! I don't have my passport!"

"You're with me, you don't need one." He put his wallet back in his pocket and winked at her. "I'm Song Woo Bin of F4."

The lady behind the desk typed up some stuff on her computer rather quickly. When she was finally done she handed Woo Bin a key card.

"Here, please slide this when you enter the elevator. Then the elevator will take you to the bottom floor where you will meet two men who will escort you to your private jet."

"Thank you very much." Woo Bin said taking the card and smiling for the lady. She Melted. He then grabbed Ga Eul's hand again and ran to the elevators.

Woo Bin pushed the down button on the elevator and they both waited for the doors to open, while still holding hands. Ga Eul was already beet red and she wondered if she could possibly blush anymore than she already was. She was feeling really hot.  
The elevator came rather quickly and they were about to walk in when they heard someone call out to them.

"Woo Bin! Ga Eul!" Woo Bin smiled at the voice he heard. It seems Yi Jung made it in time.

Ga Eul turned around to see Yi Jung at the doors of the airport. He started to run towards them.

"Where are you going!?" He yelled as he got closer.

"To the Galapagos Islands!" Woo Bin yelled back pulling Ga Eul into the elevator. He swiped the card the lady gave him and the doors began to close.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH HIM!!?" Yi Jung yelled at Ga Eul increasing his speed trying to make it before the elevator doors closed.

"You can blame it on the Casanova!!" Woo Bin answered for her.

The doors shut and Yi Jung was left on the other side of the door alone, angry and out of breath. He slammed his fist on the doors.

"WOO BIN!! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!" Yi Jung yelled as he ran back to the lady at the desk to get his OWN ticket.

* * *

**A/N:WOOOO! I hope you had as much fun reading that as I had writing it XD I'll try to update soon. **

**I love Woo Bin's smile. Hes my favorite member of F4! 3**

**Please read and Review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the LONG delay! I didn't really know what to write. I've also been a bit busy eh heh, sorry XD.  
anyway! here you go! FINALLY Chapter 3 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hana yori dango or boys before flowers**

* * *

The elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. Woo Bin stepped out of the elevator but Ga Eul stood inside.

"Woo Bin…I…I think I should go back." She told him. The elevator doors began to close but Woo Bin stopped them with his hand. He then reached in for Ga Eul and softly grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you want to go? Do you not like me Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked sadly.

She couldn't help feeling ashamed of herself after looking at Woo Bin's sad face. He truly looked hurt. Little did she know, Woo Bin had learned a thing or two from Yi Jung. He was acting. And he was acting WELL.

"It's not that Woo Bin! I do like you! It just…."

"Just what? That you don't trust me?" Woo Bin deepened his frown. "I promised you, didn't I? And now you're backing off because you think I'm lying. Yi Jung has lied to you way more and you STILL trust him. Why not me," He looked deeply into her eyes. "Who has never hurt you or lied to you even once?"

That made Ga Eul feel even worse. His eyes looked so sad and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Woo Bin I don't think you are lying. It's not like that. It's-"

"Then let's go" Woo Bin pulled her out of the elevator.

"Master Song, this way please." There was one of the men they were supposed to meet. He was standing with the back door of a car open. "Your Jet is ready. We will escort you to it."

"Thank you." Woo Bin told him and pulled an unwilling Ga Eul into the car which lead them to a private runway.

There on the private runway stood a black Jet with about 20 body guards surrounding the outside of it. Ga Eul's eyes widened as she saw them. It was like something straight out of a mafia movie and she expected Vito Colione step out of the jet. When the car parked right next to the jet, Ga Eul was to terrified to move.

"What is all this Woo Bin? Why do you have so many body guards? Is all this really necessary?" Ga Eul questioned sinking into her seat.

Woo Bin smiled. "Of course it is," He grabbed her by her hand and gently pulled her out of the car. Once they were both out, Woo Bin pulled Ga Eul awfully close to him and looked deeply into her eyes. "because you see today," he ran his finger down her cheek "we have very precious cargo."

Ga Eul swallowed dryly and blushed brightly. "Ah…" was all her voice could manage.

Woo Bin gave her his winning smile and lead her, who was now willing, into his private Jet.

Later during the flight, Ga Eul laid fast asleep in her seat. Woo Bin sat in the seat across of hers typing on his laptop to a very angry msn buddy. He loved changing around the names of his buddies. And even his own. It was mainly because he didn't want anyone to know who he was talking too if they caught a glance.

Casanova: What are you planning to do?

King: I just want to have a fun time.

King: You more than anyone know Ga Eul is a very cute girl.

Casanova: You can have any girl you want. Why pick her??

King: I can ask you the same question.

Casanova: Just shut up!

King: Why are you so angry? Didn't you say you didn't feel anything towards her?

King: That nice girls like her are always the worst to get involved with?

Casanova: I told you to shut up!

King: Tsk tsk tsk.

King: Taking your anger out on your best friend. You should be ashamed.

Casanova: ….what is she doing now?

King: Sleeping. ^_^

Casanova: Are you far away from her? You better not be sleeping next to her!

King: Chill bro. You know my jet has one seat on each side.

King: The isle is keeping me from cuddling with her.

Casanova: DON'T! Enough is enough!

Casanova: I swear I'm going to kill you!

Woo Bin looked over at Ga Eul. She had her arms cuddled up close to her body and she was trembling a bit.

"She's cold…." Woo Bin whispered to himself.

He ignored the incoming messages on his messenger and got up to get a blanket. He searched all the over head compartments and to his luck, couldn't find any. But he did find a pillow. He glanced over at Ga Eul. She looked rather uncomfortable now that he thought about it. Her head was against the window and her legs were up on the seat. They couldn't all fit on the seat. Maybe she didn't know that the seat could go back and recline and that a foot rest would come up. She would be more comfortable if she only knew that.

Woo Bin walked over to her seat. He gently lifted her head away from the window and placed the pillow between her head and the window. Before he backed away, he couldn't help but stare ate her innocent sleeping face. Slowly he came to realize things he never thought about. Her hair smelled wonderful and it was surprisingly silkier than it looked. Her eyelashes were very long and beautiful. The color of her skin was a perfect tone, not to pale and not too tan. Here nose was amazingly cute and her lips…her lips were close…to his. Very close. If he wanted to he could touch them with his lips.

Woo Bin stared at her lips. Why was he being shaken by her? Why did he have the sudden urge to kiss her?

_She's Yi Jung's girl. I can't. It would be wrong. But…it's not like he would know or—_

Turbulence rattled the jet and Woo Bin fell forward.

What he thought about doing had now been done. His lips her on Ga Eul's. They were soft, and…sweet. He smiled as he kissed her.

_Wait, I'm kissing her! Why!? Oh right, right it was an accident! The jet moved suddenly and I fell onto her lips! I've done nothing wrong!_

_Then why haven't you stopped. The jet is fine now. There's no need to still be kissing her. But, why don't you deepen the kiss. You seem to want to._

_No I don't! It's just…_

_You must have been kissing her for almost a full minute now. That's quite a kiss. I bet you're happy considering you haven't backed away._

Woo Bin quickly shot back after the realization of what he was doing sunk in. He placed his fingers on his lips and stared at a still deeply asleep Ga Eul. What just happened? He kissed the girl his best friend liked. The ONLY girl his best friend had liked more than a sex partner. The only girl his best friend had ever chased across the world just to get. How could he?

It was an accident! He didn't mean to! The jet shook and he accidently fell on top of her. Their lips touched and that was all! Nothing more.

"Master Song?"

"WHAT!!!!" Woo Bin yelled in a mixture of fear and annoyance.

The cabin lady shot back in fear at his reaction. "Um…we are about to land soon, please take your seat and shut off the electrical appliances" She told him.

"Oh…ok" Woo Bin let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry for yelling, you startled me." He added

"That's alright Master Song," She smiled "Would you like me to wake up your girlfriend?" she added after she saw him sit down.

Woo Bin's eyes widened. Did she see what happened? He didn't answer and looked at his laptop. There were many unanswered messages from "Casanova" And they were all very angry. He glanced at them and then typed in "we're landing. gotta go."

He signed out and closed his lap top. Looking to his left, the cabin lady had already woken up Ga Eul. He swallowed deeply as she looked towards him and smiled.

"Good Morning." Ga Eul said to him not dropping her smile.

"…Did you sleep well?" Woo Bin asked averting her eyes.

She blushed a bit before answering. "Mmhmm." She told him giggling.

Woo Bin was a bit confused by the way she answered.

"Why are you so happy?" he questioned

"I just…had a really good dream" she smiled and turned to look out the window.

"Oh," Woo Bin said intrigued. "What did you dream about?"

"Oh not much, there was a guy who's face I couldn't see and, he kissed me." She laughed softly "It felt very real though"

Woo Bin shuddered a bit. "A-Ah" was all he could say before turning towards his window and looking out of it.

Just then the cabin lady passed by and he caught her reflection in the window. She looked at him and winked.

_Damn she DID see._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hop you enjoy this chapter. Love triangles are FUN XD**

**I'll try to update soon! Read And Review! ^_^ They help lots! (if it wasn't for the reviews I dont think I would have finished this chapter =O)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one! Sorry for the long delay. I didnt know what to write so sorry if this chapter is crappy.  
Good news is i have a story up in my head so the next chapter wont be to far off XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!!**

* * *

Yi Jung sat in the back seat of a taxi that was annoyingly being held up in traffic. The heat seeped into the car as if the sun was only shining on him. It didn't help that he was wearing quite the dark suit and the windows of the taxi were broken and would not open. Of all the cabs on the he had to get into, he had to get into the one that literally caused his blood to boil. As to add insult to injury, every person who they passed on the street was showing affection to the one they loved, whether it was holding hands or kissing passionately. Even pair of dogs were casually going at it as their young owners engaged in what could only be their first kiss.

"Hurry up PORFAVOR!" Yi Jung yelled roughly wiping sweat off his brow.

"Si Senor." Replied the taxi driver, but there was nothing he could do in such traffic.

Slamming his head against the hot window, Yi Jung let out a huge sigh as he looked around the beautiful island trying not to notice anymore atrociously innocent acts of love. Nothing was making sense anymore. He had just chased a woman halfway across the world. This was by far the most he had ever done for a woman. But why was he doing it? It didn't matter why! What mattered was that she better be grateful to him for saving her from Woo Bin who had _obviously_ kidnapped her against her will. She'd be so happy to see him that he was sure she would jump into his arms and reward him with the deep embrace he deserved. Yi Jung finally smiled inwardly.

On his way to the hotel he was told by his men Woo Bin had taken Ga Eul too. He was relieved that they each had their own rooms. Good. They had better NOT be sharing the same room. It was bad enough they had already shared the same plane and God knows what he did to her while she slept.

* * *

"Ga Eul, you ready to go out for dinner? I got a great surprise for you." Woo Bin yelled from outside Ga Eul's hotel room. He had already changed into clothes more suitable for the island's weather. A light white button up t-shirt with khaki short. Many tourist wore the same thing but when Woo Bin wore it, he looked like a prince compared to them.

When no answer came from the Ga Eul, Woo Bin knocked again. "Ga Eul? Are you there?" He asked a bit worried. Again, no answer.

_Where could she be? I know she went into her room and I made sure no one was hidden in the room before she went in. I also have my men around the hotel to inform me if Yi Jung was around. Maybe she's asleep. She did look tired on the way here. I should wake her up, now's not a good time to sleep off the jet lag. I want to show her a good time._

Woo Bin took a keycard out of his wallet. He also had hers in case of emergency. Emergency. Nothing else. Which clearly this was one. She might have fallen in the shower and had called for help for so long that she fainted from loss of breath and exhaustion!

Yeah, like that would really happen. Woo Bin laughed at the** ridiculous** thought and went to open the door.

"What do you think you are doing going into her room?!" Woo Bin spun around to see an angry sweat covered Yi Jung glaring at him as if he had just been caught committing a heinous murder.

"Yi Jung! What are you doing here?!" Woo Bin questioned surprised. He received no calls from any of his men that Yi Jung had arrived. How did he get passed them? And how did he get there so fast?

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" demanded Yi Jung. "You run away with Ga Eul, take her not only to the airport but to an island we haven't been too since we were kids, and now you're sneaking into her room and you have the nerve to ask me what I'M doing here?!!"

"I was only going to check why she didn't answer when I knocked and called out to her." Woo Bin defended himself. "Nothing more, bro." Another Woo Bin smile

"Don't talk to me so casually! I'm not your 'bro'! And don't even think about going in there!" Yi Jung slammed his foot on the ground as if he had the last word. He wasn't about to let Woo Bin be alone with Ga Eul now that HE was there to protect her. Woo Bin's little "fun" had now ended and he would take Ga Eul back to Korea once they were both well rested.

"Yi Jung, you seem angry. Did something happen?" Woo Bin asked slyly moving his body to cover more of the door. "You seem tired and you, not to be rude or anything, smell. Maybe you should go take a shower and rest up." Woo Bin slid the keycard into the slot from behind his back without Yi Jung noticing.

Any idiot would have noticed the sound of the lock unlocking, but lucky for Woo Bin, Yi Jung was too fumed by his last comment. Sadly, he was right. Yi Jung had stepped down a level in cleanness for today. This was a no-no. Yi Jung had always made sure to keep himself clean and smelling his best for the ladies. If he saw Ga Eul like this, she would be disgusted! There would be no way she would go back with him. He couldn't let that happen. Not now that he'd gone all that way just to get her. He looked up at Woo Bin who was about to open the door when he noticed Yi Jung had snapped out of his thoughts.

"Where is your room?" Yi Jung demanded

"Eh?" Woo Bin said raising a brow. "My room? Why do you want to go there?"

"To take a shower and change!" Yi Jung answered as if it was so obvious.

"…again, why do you need my room for that?"

"Don't Sass me!!"

"…sass you?" Yi Jung had clearly lost it in Woo Bin's eyes. This was the first time he had seen him so panicky.

Yi Jung walked up to Woo Bin and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall causing him to let go of the door handle and drop Ga Eul's keycard and re-lock the door. When he noticed what had fallen on the floor, Yi Jung quickly smiled and went for the key.

"HAH!" He yelled triumphantly. "Now you can't get in! Now, let's go to your room. Where is your key?" Yi Jung searched Woo Bin's pockets and found another key. His smile widened. "Let's go."

Woo Bin sighed and rolled his eyes as he was pushed back to his room by a very smelly Yi Jung.

* * *

Ga Eul had walked a bit too far from the hotel. Woo Bin told her not to get lost and stay near the hotel, but she couldn't help it. The island was beautiful. It was paradise. She was wearing a sun dress that was waiting for her in her room among many other dresses. Being friends with the F4, she was used to this kind of treatment so she knew right away she was free to use them. She walked to a beach where a lot of small children were playing happily. Though the children were screaming and playing loudly, it was peaceful. She felt warm and happy.

Ga Eul wished she had someone to share this beautiful moment with her. Yi Jung popped into her mind. Ga Eul sighed sadly. There was no way he would take her to a beautiful island like this. She had decided to give up on him and had been trying to for the past few weeks. Everything was going ok too. She stopped calling him and texting him. Soon he stopped as well, not that he ever did call her or leave her text messages. It was always only her. He stopped coming over to her job and she felt she could move on. That is until today.

Today had been the most exciting and confusing day of her life. What happened? Why did Woo Bin bring her here? More importantly, why was Yi Jung angry? Did he follow them all the way here? There was no way Yi Jung would do something like that. Not for her at least. She figured she would just forget about him and enjoy her time on the island because she knew for a fact, that Yi Jung had no feelings for her and there was no way he'd follow them all the way there just to see her.

"Para ti!" Ga Eul felt a tug on her dress. When she looked down, a small boy was holding up a flower towards her.

"Ah! For me?" She said bending down to the boy's height and taking the flower from him. The boy smiled and pointed behind her.

"Es des el!" said the little boy and he ran away laughing. Ga Eul didn't understand what he said but she turned around to see what he pointed at.

"You shouldn't stray too far from your path or you'll get lost."

"Woo Bin!" Ga Eul yelled surprised. She stood back up.

"I told you not to go to far from the hotel. If one of my men wouldn't have spotted you and told me where you were, how did you plan on getting back?" Woo Bin smiled but there was a tone of scolding in his voice. He had been very worried about her.

"I left a trail of bread crumbs." Ga Eul winked at him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Hah, now I can see what he sees in you."

"Who?"

"Ah…no one. Hey come on, I want to take you to a restaurant that's on a boat. I'm sure you'll love it." Before Ga Eul could ask anymore questions, Woo Bin geantly but quickly pulled her away towards the restaurant. Because it was on a boat that would soon be taking off from the port, he was certain that Yi Jung wouldn't be able to go on once it left.

Woo Bin failed to notice that he was trying too hard to keep Ga Eul away from Yi Jung at least for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Yi Jung stepped out the shower, now clean and back to his woman stealing good looks, he noticed it was too quite. He opened the door and looked around the room for Woo Bin. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't! Yi Jung gave him too much credit. Like he would really wait for him to finish in the shower and not leave the room. Knowing all this, Yi Jung texted one of HIS men on the island to follow Woo Bin where ever he went. He grabbed some clean clothes from Woo Bin's closet and got dressed. Then he looked at his phone.

"They went on the restaurant cruise." Said the incoming text.

"Oh Woo Bin you are GOOD. The most romantic part of the island is that cruise. You will pay." Yi Jung was angry. Very angry. But suddenly he smiled inwardly. He knew what he could do to top that. And it wouldn't have worked if Woo Bin hadn't had decided to take her on the cruise! This was perfect! He knew that his plan would work and that Ga Eul would be his again in no time. Now dressed and clean, Yi Jung quickly but calmly left the room smiling truly for the very first time all day.

"Ha-ha Woo Bin, thanks a lot. I owe you one BIG TIME."

* * *

**A/N: well i hoped you enjoyed. AGAIN sorry for the delay.  
I wanna thank you all for ur awesome reviews XD they really pushed me to keep this storying going!!  
The next chapter isnt to far off. I have a good idea of what to write next. :3**

**Para Ti: For you  
Es de el: its from him  
(just incase you didnt understand my spanish)**

**Read and Review XD**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my beautiful friends. I'm so glad you all enjoy my story and I am SO sorry I've kept you waiting for so long.**

**I've had classes this summer and was too busy . but now im out of class! YAY I passed math. **

**I honestly thought about forgetting about the story and dumping it all together but I'm constantly getting reviews from you guys telling me to please update and keep going. ^_^ They honestly make me so happy. Thank you all so much.**

**Please Enjoy this chapter. I worked hard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Boys over Flowers.**

* * *

"Make sure they BOTH hear the legend."

An envelope of money was handed to a man who happily accepted it. Placing the money in his pocket, he headed his row boat towards another boat, the restaurant cruise.

* * *

"Wow, this is so delicious!" Exclaimed Ga Eul. "I've never had desert before dinner." She was eating a chocolate parfait. Woo Bin smiled at her and handed her another one.

"Here, eat as much as you like. A woman who smiles when she eats is quite calming to the heart." Woo Bin looked around a bit paranoid and began twiddling his fingers.

"….Woo Bin, you're acting strange." Ga Eul mentioned putting down here second parfait.

He shot up his head "AH! Me? Am I? Haha, no need to worry. I'm fine." He smiled warmly.

"…Did something sad happen to you?" Ga Eul asked with a deep look of concern on her face.

"Sad? No. Why would you ask that, Ga Eul? I'm very happy to be here with you. You can almost call it a date!" Woo Bin laughed.

Ga Eul didn't laugh. "You said calming."

"Eh? Did I?"

"Yes you did…just now, you said I was calming your heart."

"And you are Ga Eul!" He smiled again "It makes me feel better."

"About what?"

"Eh?"

"What do you feel better about? What made your heart shake up so much that you ME to calm it down?"

How did she see through him like that? Woo Bin didn't even notice that he was dropping hints that he wasn't calm. He felt flushed suddenly. Why? Was he nervous that Yi Jung might pop up any minute now, or was it because he was alone with Ga Eul on what could only be considered by everyone else in the world, a date?

"Ga Eul, you worry too much. And you take what I say to literally." His tone did not match the smile he wore. It was a bit of a mean forceful tone, while his face held a warm gentle expression. It threw Ga Eul off a bit and made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm…sorry." She whispered.

"No need to—"

"Excuse me, but are you two Korean?" Asked a young man about their age who had just walked up to their table.

"Yes, yes we are." Woo Bin glared a bit at the boy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm Korean too!" He said pointing at himself smiling. "It's hard to find Koreans on this island!"

"No way! You don't look Korean at all!" Ga Eul implied "I would have mistaken you for a foreigner if I saw you in Korea!"

"Yeah…" Woo Bin seemed a bit annoyed by this guy.

"Haha! I believe you. I'm only Korean on my father's side. My mother is from the island. I was born and raised here. I guess I favor her huh?" He said laughing again. He pulled up a chair and sat down with them at the table. Woo Bin found him a bit too chummy.

"How do you speak Korean so well, if you were raised on the island?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Oh, well my mother died shortly after giving birth to me so I was raised by my father who only spoke Korean. He only spoke a bit of Spanish so there wasn't much he could teach me without going to school. But he could speak good English! He got a job at the airport because of it. OH! By the way, sorry for being rude! My name is Juango! What's yours?"

"AH! Sorry! My name is Cha Ga Eul. And this is Song Woo Bin." Ga Eul pointed over at Woo Bin who still wore a bit a scowl on his face. Juango noticed his scowl.

"'Juango' doesn't sound like a Korean name." Woo Bin said still not trusting him.

"Ah…yeah my mother named me right before she died. My dad wanted a Korean name but because it was my mother's dying wish, he kept the name and named me Juango." Juango looked down with sadness.

Ga Eul gave Woo Bin a look that said "_how could you be so insensitive_!"

Woo Bin shot back a defensive look that said "_I wasn't trying to be_!"

"Well I think Juango is a really nice name! I've never heard it." Ga Eul said to try and make Juango smile. It worked. Juango brought his head up and a smile cleared away his frown.

"Thanks! So is Chu Ga Eul! It's really cute." He turned to Woo Bin. "And Song Woo Bin sounds like the name of someone really strong! It's and awesome name!"

At the bit of praise, Woo Bin couldn't help but smile. Maybe this kid wasn't half bad. "I'm not that much of a fighter…" _(oh hoo hoo yeah right)_

"Well, that's good to hear. I thought you were gonna kick my ass for ruining your date with your girlfriend!" Juango mentioned relived and laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend! And we aren't on a date!" Ga Eul quickly said. Woo Bin was a bit shocked at HOW quickly she said it.

"Really?" Juango asked and sounded a bit MORE relived. His relief made Woo Bin scowl again. "But why would people who aren't a couple come on this restaurant cruise?"

"What do you mean? Is this cruise for couples only?" Ga Eul asked curious.

"Well…no not technically, but there's a legend about this place. A LOVE legend." He put emphasis on the word "love".

"A LOVE LEGEND!?" both Ga Eul and Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Haha yes! They say if you come you are given a flower on the deck of this restaurant by someone under the moonlight, you and that person's hearts will be intertwined forever."

"…like when eating a paopu fruit." Woo Bin said lowly.

"What's a paopu fruit?" Ga Eul asked. She had heard him.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Haha what are you talking about!? Someone like me playing childish videogames and believing childish things? Not me!" Sputtered Woo Bin. _(A/N: It's a fun kingdom hearts reference. I'm such a dork. Please pardon my stupidity)_

"…I see." Ga Eul said wondering if she should continue to question him or not even bother. The legend intrigued her more than Woo Bin's nonsense sputtering so she drew her attention back to Juango. "Can you tell us more about the legend?"

"Why don't we go up and observe." Juango mentioned standing up. "I like to watch and see how many guys have the courage to give the girl they love a flower. Call me a hopeless romantic if you will." He said winking.

"That sounds like a stupid –"

"That sounds like FUN!" Ga Eul was very excited at the idea. You could call her a hopeless romantic too. She quickly got up out of her seat and looked over at Woo Bin. He could tell she really wanted to go but he also could tell that she wasn't going to go if he didn't go. Sighing inwardly, Woo Bin got up from his seat. He could have just said "Let's eat first" or something along those lines but…he really didn't want to disappoint Ga Eul. He was feeling really strange suddenly.

* * *

On the upper deck that was coated in moonlight, the three of them stood alone. No one, not one person, was there. Ga Eul and Juango both looked around and tried to find at least one person they could spy on. While they looked, Woo Bin had his glaring eyes on one person. Juango. This was a trap. Juango had set them up. He knew it. But why? What could he want with them? Not wanting to alarm Ga Eul, he kept quiet for now and went back to the door to the lower deck. It was locked. Now he KNEW something was up. And that little Jerk, Juango was behind it all. Woo Bin cursed himself for being so blind not to see it. Woo Bin discussed options in his head. _"Should I Beat him up now and force him to tell what's going on? Or should I let him keep going and see what he's planning?"_

Before he could answer himself, the upper deck started to get covered in fog. Thick Fog. And quickly.

"Fog machines?! Just what is this kid up to?!" Woo Bin didn't wait for an answer he just ran towards Ga Eul before he lost sight of her. Before he could reach her, she became lost in the fog.

"Ga Eul!" Woo Bin cried out. "Chu Ga Eul! Where are you?!" Woo Bin looked around like a mad man, waving his hands trying to get rid of the smoke. Ga Eul didn't answer so he became more frantic. She was just a few feet away from him, how could she not hear him calling out to her? He called again: "Ga Eul! Answer me! Where are you!?" Still no answer. He felt someone bump into him and quickly spun around hoping that it was her.

"Woo Bin!" It was Juango. He had a look of terror in his eyes. Woo Bin knew why.

"You little punk!" Woo Bin yelled grabbing him by his neck. "Just what do you think you are up to!? Where is Ga Eul!? What did you do to her!? Don't you have ANY idea who I AM?"

"Woo Bin I can't breathe." Juango said coughing. "Please let me go."

Woo Bin let go of his neck but fix dated his grip to Juango's shirt collar so that he couldn't get away.

"Start talking." He demanded.

"I don't know where she is! I thought she was with you! Last I saw, you were right next to her!"

"Don't LIE to me! Just what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Stop LYING! You set us both up didn't you!? The legend, the deck. It's all a big lie isn't it?"

"NO! It's not a lie! I didn't—"

There was a loud scream followed by fireworks. The fireworks were shot from the middle of the deck and they illuminated the person who screamed. Ga Eul. She was safe! That's all that mattered. Woo Bin let go of Juango and started to walk towards her only to stop when he saw a dark figure in the fog emerge and go walking towards her.

* * *

Ga Eul laid on the floor of the deck covering her face, frightened. She had no idea what was going on. She had thought the fireworks were gunshots and after hearing them, she lost the movement of her legs and fell to ground. She had began crying

"Don't cry." Came an unclouded voice. "Everything is ok."

Ga Eul uncovered her eyes. The fog began to clear and she stood up looking for the voice. She saw a dark figure not far from her covered by the remaining fog.

"Who…"she said wiping her face of tears.

"They say that if you give a flower to the person you love on this deck, you will remain the together forever." The figure was becoming clearer. "If you love that person from the bottom of you heart, then the goddess of the moon will give you her blessing and shine it upon on you."

"So…Yi Jung." Ga Eul gasped now looking at a clear vision of him. He walked towards her until he was right in front of her.

"Chu Ga Eul, would you please…under this beautiful veil of moonlight, accept my flower?" Yi Jung held up his flower. A sunflower.

The tears came back to Ga Eul's eyes. She snatched the flower from his hand and jumped into his arms which were waiting to embrace her. The fog fully cleared and the two held each other tightly under the moon.

* * *

"Hey, who's that guy?" Juango asked pointing at Yi Jung who was still embracing Ga Eul.

"That's…Ga Eul's boyfriend…and my best friend." Woo Bin answered

"What? That guy?! I thought YOU were her boyfriend." Juango said in shock looking back and forth.

"Nah, he's the one for her…not me."

Before they came onto the deck Juango saw Woo Bin grab a flower out of the arrangements in the dining hall and place it in his back pocket. Remembering this, he confronted him.

"Then, why do you have a lily?" Juango looked away from Woo Bin. He seemed pissed off a bit. "A lily represents purity. Your love for her is pure isn't it? But because he's your best friend you won't say a word about it."

"…I misjudged you. You aren't as stupid as you look." Woo Bin mentioned trying to keep face.

"And I misjudged you too, you aren't strong at all, you're a coward."

"I'm not a coward. I just value my friendship with him more than anything." Woo Bin turned his back to Juango and the others and looked out at the ocean. "We made a promise that we would always be friends forever. In our group, I'm the one that they all depend on. I'm the one who always knows what to do. I'm the glue that holds us all together." He took the lily out of his back pocket and dropped it into the ocean where the waves swept it away and dragged it down to the bottom.

"Too much kindness… is not as pure as you think." Said Juango. "You may be the glue that holds them all together, but without a foundation, glue is useless."

His words shocked Woo Bin and confused him as well. He spun around question Juango

"What do you mean by th—"

Juango wasn't there.

Just the moonlight, shining alone only on Woo Bin.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! I never know where I'm headded with my stories. I get so excited writing that I end up making a HUGE twist that even I dont know how I'm going to get out of. I guess I'm not a good writer yet...**

**Again please pardon my stupidity **

**And NO. The story is not over....though it does seem that way doesn't it?**

**_Woo Bin: This girls and Idiot_**

**_Yi Jung: I'll say_**

**_Me: *sweat drop*_**

**Please read and review XD**


End file.
